Unsolved Mysteries
by bloodgirl8
Summary: CHAPTER 9 UP! Android 18 centric. 18 is bored one day and decides to watch some TV. She starts watching one of those 'missing persons' programs, and is shocked to find them talking about 2 teens who look exactly like her and 17. R and R!
1. Chapter 1: Shock

**DISCLAMER:** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!

**A/N: **Wow, it's been a long time since I've written a DBZ fic. I actually have written a lot, but never published them. I have long since deleted them because they do kinda suck. Most of them had self-insertions of me, but that was way back when I was 16, and I've grown out of that phase…I'm 21 now.

This fic will be Android #18 centric, and it won't be all that humorous.

Just to give you an idea on the timeline, this will take place very shortly before Buu.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Unsolved Mysteries**

Chapter 1: Shock

It was a beautiful sunny day at Kame House. Roshi, Oolong, and the Turtle were gone, and so 18, Krillin, and Marron had the house to themselves. Krillin wanted to get some of his daily training done, but little Marron wanted to play. 18 sat on a lounge chair outside and watched with a small smile as her husband and three-year-old daughter played with a ball on the beach. They were busy laughing and playing, when 18 looked at her watch.

"Alright you two, time's up. Marron, it's your nap time."

Marron was disappointed. "Ahhh…but I'm not tired."

"Yes you are." 18 said as she picked up Marron and started carrying her inside.

"18, I'll just be out here training for awhile." Krillin said as 18 walked in the house with Marron in her arms.

"No nap!" Marron protested.

"Yes."

"Why mommy?"

"Because I said so." 18 or Krillin went through this almost every day with Marron. She just refused to take a nap when she was told to. Other times, she would just fall asleep even though it was not her nap time.

As 18 reached Marron's room, she tried to calm the little girl down as she laid her on her little bed. After a few minutes, Marron finally closed her eyes and 18 left the room.

* * *

18 was bored. Marron was taking a nap and Krillin was outside, and so she plopped herself on the couch and turned on the TV. She started surfing the channels, but could not find anything that looked interesting. 'Of course there is nothing good on at this time of the day.' 18 thought to herself.

Finally, she settled on something that looked sort of intriguing. It was a show where they tell stories of missing persons. The show had just gone to a commercial break, but she got interested and decided to leave it on that channel.

About two minutes later, the show started back up again. They started talking about a different missing person case after the commercial break. The narrator of the program was saying:

_Ten years ago, two twin siblings by the names of Akito and Megumi have gone missing. They were last seen leaving their high school…_

'Interesting.' 18 thought.

Then, 18 was stunned. She gasped as she saw a picture on the TV screen of the two missing teens on the show. Megumi looked just like 18, and Akito looked just like 17!

18 was staring at the TV screen just absolutely stunned. "It…couldn't be. This must be before Dr. Gero got me and 17!" Of course, she did not remember anything before Dr. Gero since he wiped out all her memories.

Krillin walked inside the house and saw 18 staring at the TV. "18, are you okay?" he asked as he saw the looked of horror on his wife's face.

Krillin then saw what she was watching, and he too, became almost just as shocked as she was.

* * *

**A/N: **So, what did you think? I'm not done with this yet! I thought this would be interesting to write since not many people write about 17 and 18 before they were cyborgs. If you're confused by anything, just ask in your reviews or in one of those private message things. I hope you liked this! Now, don't forget to **READ and REVIEW! **I really want the feedback! (Should I continue?) 


	2. Chapter 2: Confused Feelings

**DISCLAMER:** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!

**A/N: **Thanks you so much to those who reviewed! I hope you like this next chapter!

"talking"

_Italics are what is being said on the TV show 18 and Krillin are watching._

**Unsolved Mysteries**

Chapter 2: Confused Feelings

18 and Krillin both had stunned looks on their faces as they watched the TV.

_Megumi and her twin brother, Akito were last seen leaving their high school on a Friday afternoon, but never made it home…_

"Krillin," 18's voice was a little shaky. "They are talking about me and 17. This has to be when Dr. Gero got to us."

Krillin looked at his wife with a serious look in his eyes. "18, are you sure you do not remember anything about your life before Dr. Gero turned you into a cyborg?"

"Yes, I'm sure Krillin. He wiped out all mine and my brother's memories. I didn't even know what my name was. And, that lady on the screen right now claims to be my mother…I don't remember her!" The TV program was now interviewing the mother of 17 and 18.

_The last memory I have of them is leaving to go to school. I never saw them again. After they had been missing 24 hours, my husband and I filed a missing persons report but we never found them...they disappeared without a trace._

The narrator started talking again.

_This tragedy is the first to happen in this small town in years. Megumi and Akito went missing exactly one week before they were to graduate from high school._

Then a friend of Megumi started talking. She looked to be about twenty-eight, since she was eighteen years old back when Megumi and Akito were missing.

_Megumi was my best friend. We could tell each other everything. I called her later that Friday night when her mother answered and said she never came home. I called some of our other friends and they said they've never seen her or her brother. It was then that I knew something was wrong._

"The town that they're talking about is on the other side of the country." Krillin said, but 18 ignored him and kept her eyes glued to the TV. 'I don't remember any of these people." 18 thought.

BACK TO THE TV SHOW

Her mother came up on the screen again.

_It is not like them to run away and so I have ruled out that possibility, but somehow I have a gut feeling they're alive. Everyone tells me my son and daughter are most likely dead, but I know they're not._

A friend of 17 came up on the screen.

_Oh man, Akito and I were known as the class clowns. We would throw paper airplanes in class and give substitute teachers a hard time. Once during half-time at a football game we ran onto the field with masks on and mooned everyone in the stands, but everybody knew it was us. _He laughed a little, and then got serious. _It was a shock that Akito disappeared. He never showed any signs that anything was wrong with his life and neither did his sister. I knew something was wrong when the two disappeared at the same time. I would give anything to talk to my friend again._

It cut to the narrator once more.

_After the break, we will talk more about the missing high school twins._

COMMERCIAL BREAK

BACK TO KRILLIN AND 18

"I can't believe this, Krillin. They're talking about me and 17. I don't remember that lady who claims to be my mother or those two people who say they were friends of us!"

"Calm down, 18. We'll figure something out."

"I don't know what to do. I want to go and tell my 'mother' that I'm okay, but I don't know what to say about what Dr. Gero did, or about how I don't remember her?"

"18…"

"What am I supposed to say? 'Hi mom…I'm okay. And, by the way, I don't remember you. Some weird scientist guy kidnapped me and turned me into a cyborg and took away my memories!'"

"Well, you don't need to say it that way—"

"I don't even know where 17 is!—"

18 was interrupted by the TV program starting up again.

There were a few other interviews with 17 and 18's friends and parents. They showed pictures of the two, including one of 17 with his friends and one of 18 in her prom dress getting ready for her senior prom. The show concluded with the narrator's final words.

_Will these two missing teens ever be found after ten years? We may or may not find that out. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Megumi and Akito, you are asked to call your local police. Thank you._

Then the show was over. 17 and 18 looked just as they did in the pictures that were shown since they never have and never will age. 18 did not feel like herself, and she was thankful Marron was in her room sleeping.

She felt her eyes moisten. She did not want to cry, she thought she was too good for that. She was trying her best to hold it in, but nothing was working.

"18, there's nobody here to see you crying but us…just let it out."

After hearing Krillin, 18 lost control of herself and just let the tears roll right down her face. Krillin had his arms around her in a tight embrace and she just leaned against him not caring if he smelled bad from being sweaty after training outside.

18 was confused. Should she go see her mother and let her mother know she's alright? Or, should she just forget this whole thing ever happened? 'No, I can't just blow this off! I have to do something.' She thought.

* * *

**A/N: **How was it? Sorry about the OOCness on 18's part…it was sort of intentional. Wow, I got this chapter out sooner than I thought! Yay! Until next time…**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

**DISCLAMER:** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!

**A/N: **I decided to squeeze in some time to write chapter 3 since your reviews are so inspirational! I saw on my Hit Counter that 197 people bothered to even look at this, but I only got 6 reviews so far! Well, I guess I can't talk…I'm also guilty of reading many stories without leaving any reviews. Just ignore my stupidity.

"talking"

'thinking'

**Unsolved Mysteries**

Chapter 3: Decisions

After almost a half hour of lying in Krillin's arms, 18 sat up and wiped her eyes. It was quiet in the room until the sound of a small child was heard from upstairs.

"MOMMY! DADDY!"

18 and Krillin knew Marron had just woken up. "I'll go get Marron." 18 said as she got up off the couch.

As 18 was walking up the stairs to Marron's room, she started thinking and tried putting herself in her "mother's" position. 'I don't know what I would do if something ever happened to Marron just like what happened to me.' 18 started to get teary eyed at that thought. 'If something were to happen to her, then I would wish Krillin never asked the dragon to remove that bomb inside me so I can blow myself up!' As soon as she reached her daughter's room, she wiped the tears from her eyes once more. She opened the door to find Marron sitting up on her bed. 18 smiled and picked up Marron and held her tight. "I love you so much." 18 whispered only loud enough for herself to hear.

18 came downstairs with little Marron in her arms, not showing any signs of putting her down. It was not a problem for Marron since she liked when people held her, but of course she was oblivious to everything going on and of the emotions of the two grown-ups in the house.

"I'm going to start dinner." 18 said as she walked to the kitchen, Marron still in her arms. 18 got out a few things to make dinner, using one arm while Marron was being held in the other. Krillin found this odd, but immediately figured out why his wife would not let Marron out of her sight.

"18, why don't you just set Marron down?"

"Because…I don't feel like it. I just want her with me."

'I knew it, I can see it in her eyes…she's afraid something will happen to Marron. I almost can't say that I blame her.' Krillin thought. 'We are on an island, where is she going to go, anyway? She won't go anywhere since she knows not to go outside without one of us with her. 18's being over protective.'

Krillin walked in the kitchen to find 18 attempting to cook with one arm. "18, I'll take her."

Reluctantly, she handed Marron over to Krillin. She knew she was having a hard time without being able to use her other arm, so she finally gave in.

When dinner was finally ready, the three sat down at the table. "What am I doing? I'm being just like those stupid overprotective parents on those teen drama shows!" 18 said out loud.

It was quiet. Marron just continued feeding herself, not knowing what her mother was talking about. "Don't worry about it, 18. There is a fine line between protecting your family and being overprotective."

"I know. I just thought about what it would be like to be in that lady's shoes right now—"

"You mean your mother?" Krillin interrupted.

"Whatever." 18 sighed. "I just thought that if anything ever happened to our little one just like what happened to me and my brother, I don't know what I would do. That lady was brave to go on TV like that and let the world hear her story. It just shows how desperate she is to find her son and daughter after ten years."

"Why do you keep referring to your mother as 'lady?' Why don't you just call her 'mother?'"

18 could not answer that, she did not know how. She looked up at her husband. "Krillin…"

"Yes, 18?"

"I think…I think I want to go see her. I…want her to know that…I'm okay."

* * *

**A/N: **Cliff hanger! Well, sort of. Again, sorry about the OOCness. Was it that bad? Come on! How many of you might act like that if you were in 18's position? Admit it! Nah, just kidding…you don't have to. And sorry about the shortness of this chapter…I'm pretty tired right now and I thought this would be a good place to end it. Please don't forget to leave a review! Your reviews are what inspire me to update! 


	4. Chapter 4: Planning to Meet the Parents

**DISCLAMER:** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!

**A/N: **Hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

"talking"

'thinking'

**Unsolved Mysteries**

Chapter 4: Planning to Meet The Parents

"I want to see her, Krillin. If I don't, then there won't be any closure and she'll be spending the rest of her life looking for both me and 17." 18 stated.

"18, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, you just found out about your past life less than an hour ago."

"Yes, I know. I feel obligated to see her, but I also _want_ to go. She deserves to know I'm alive and well. I just don't know how I will tell her that I can't find my brother, and that I have no memory of her or anything else." 18 stared at her untouched dinner, while Marron was playing with her food.

"Well, you could just go see her and then wait a little bit to tell her about your memories being lost." Krillin sighed. "You're right, though. Since you are alive she does deserve to know you're alright."

18 looked at her husband. "I just don't know how I'm going to tell her I'm married…she'll probably be upset that she missed my wedding."

"Maybe, but it's not your fault. You didn't even know who any of your past friends and family were." Silence filled the room until Krillin spoke again. "So, when did you want to go?"

"The weekend in only a couple days away. I was just thinking maybe this weekend. Even though the town I used to live in is across the country from here, we can get there fast by flying ourselves. I want you to come with me, Krillin…"

"Okay, but wouldn't you want to go to your mother's house alone the first time you see her?"

"Yes, but I want you to fly over there with me. We could get a motel for a couple days, you could help me find the house my parents live at, and you could wait in the car or something…I don't know. I know I want to fly over there, but we should take the car in a capsule and drive it while we are in town so people don't freak out when they see two people flying."

"Yeah, you're right about that part. I can call Chi-Chi and ask her if she could watch Marron for us. I'm sure she wouldn't care, she likes kids. And, Marron will have Gohan and Goten to play with."

"But, before we go, I need to go buy a wig and some sunglasses."

"Why?" Krillin did not know why 18 wanted to buy such things.

"Because I need to disguise myself when we get to that town. That show said it was a small town, and so I am bound to get recognized either by someone who saw me on TV, or someone who used to know me. And, since I'm a cyborg and haven't aged, I could get recognized very easily."

"Oh, I didn't think of that. You're right, though."

"When I reach my family's house, I'll take off the wig and sunglasses. Jeez, I still don't know how I'm going to say I'm a cyborg now. My 'mother' will most likely not believe a damn word I say."

* * *

It was night time now and 18 was getting Marron ready for bed. 18 was tired and thought about going to bed herself. It had been a big day for her, so she was tired and emotionally drained, and thought about sleeping it off for the night.

After getting Marron into her pink bunny pajamas, Krillin came in and the two tucked their little girl into bed. After Marron had closed her eyes, they walked out and 18 turned off the light.

"I'm going to bed, Krillin. I know I never go to bed this early, but…it's been a long day."

It was only eight o' clock, a few hours before 18 normally went to bed. "Alright, I will just be down here watching some TV. It's still early and so I'll try to call Chi-Chi."

"Okay. Good night." 18 said as she gave her husband a good night kiss. "I love you."

"Good night. I love you, too." With a small smile 18 made her way upstairs.

Krillin went to the phone and dialed Chi-Chi's number.

"Hello?" Chi-Chi answered the phone.

"Hey, Chi-Chi, it's Krillin."

"Oh, hi Krillin. How are things going?"

"Oh, fine I guess. Listen, could you do me a favor?" Krillin asked.

"Sure, anything."

"18 and I are going out of town for the weekend and we were wondering if you could take care of Marron. Would that be too much trouble?"

"I'd love to, Krillin. So, what are you going out of town for—"

Krillin cut Chi-Chi off. "18 just wants to go…uh…somewhere." Krillin knew that was a bad answer, but he did not want to tell Chi-Chi the real reason.

"Oh, I get it…you want time alone don't you?" Chi-Chi said with a snicker.

"No, Chi-Chi, it's not like that!...Never mind. Can I bring Marron over Saturday morning?"

"Sure, Krillin. Not a problem."

"Thanks Chi-Chi. I'll talk to you later!"

"Bye, Krillin."

Both Krillin and Chi-Chi hung up their phones.

* * *

After 18 got changed into her pajamas, she went into the bathroom to get her comb. On her way back the bedroom she shared with Krillin, she passed by Marron's room. She slowly opened the door and saw Marron with her eyes still open.

"Mommy!" The little girl exclaimed.

"Hey, little one." 18 picked up Marron from her bed and Marron wrapped her little arms around her mother's neck. "How would you like to go sleep on the big bed with mommy and daddy tonight?"

"Yay!." 18 gave a small laugh. This time she was not being over protective, she just wanted her little girl with her.

18 walked back into her and Krillin's room and climbed into the bed and under the covers with Marron in her arms. She reached over and turned off the lamp. Little Marron just lay in her mother's arms with her head on 18's chest. She fell asleep right away, as did 18.

* * *

**A/N: **Hhhmm…is it just me, or is this chapter a little longer than the others? I don't know. I hope you liked this! Please **REVIEW!** I would like that very very much! 


	5. Chapter 5: Time to Go

**DISCLAMER:** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!

**A/N: **Thank you to all my reviewers! You know who you are!

"talking"

'thinking'

**Unsolved Mysteries**

Chapter 5: Time to Go

Two days quickly passed and it was now Saturday morning—the day 18 was going to go see her 'family.' She was having second thoughts about this whole thing the night before, but knew she was not going to let herself get out of this.

When 18 woke up, she looked over on Krillin's side of the bed, but did not see him there. She got out of bed, put on her robe and slippers, and went to Marron's room. As she was walking to her daughter's room, she could hear the shower running, indicating that was where Krillin was.

As 18 entered Marron's room, the little girl was still sound asleep and clinging onto her teddy bear. She wanted to get Marron dressed and ready to go to Ch-Chi's house before getting herself ready. Marron's things were already packed and so all 18 had to do was get her dressed. She woke Marron up, but the little girl just closed her eyes again. 18 pulled the covers and picked up Marron, and this time she kept her eyes open.

"Mommy I don't want to get up."

"I know, but you get to go to Chi-Chi's house today. I need to get you ready."

The shower stopped running, and 18 started getting Marron ready to go. 18 walked over to the dresser and pulled out some clothes and immediately got Marron dressed. She then started doing her hair in the usual pig-tail style. Marron was ready to go now.

It did not take Krillin too long to get dried off and dressed. When he was ready, he walked into Marron's room and saw that she was ready, but 18 was not.

"Hey, 18 you can have the bathroom now, I'm done."

"Good. Marron is ready and her things are packed."

"Do you mind if I just fly her over to Chi-Chi's house while you get ready? It won't take me too long as long as Chi-Chi doesn't wanna stand around and talk forever."

"Go ahead, that way we can just leave from here when you get back."

"Sounds good. I'll be back in an hour."

Before leaving Krillin put Marron's overnight bag in a capsule, which contained toys, some clothes and other things she needed. 18 gave Marron a hug and kiss, and then Krillin picked up the little girl and flew into the air away from the island.

18 had most of her her things packed, but she would worry about that after getting dressed. The first thing she did was jump in the shower.

She did not take too long in the shower. After getting out and drying off, she got dressed in her normal outfit, which was jeans and a black shirt. After combing her hair she decided she was ready. She made sure she had everything she needed, and then put her bags in a capsule.

'Krillin shouldn't be too much longer.' She thought. She was ready to leave, so she just sat on the couch and waited for her husband.

After about a half-hour, Krillin walked in the door. "Sorry, 18. Chi-Chi started talking and Gohan and Goten were excited to see me, and Marron didn't want me to leave."

18 laughed a little. "Poor thing. I just realized we've never been apart from her this long before. Two days will seem like forever to her."

"I know. We can call tomorrow morning and check on her."

"Yeah we could." 18 sighed. "I have all my things in a capsule. I'm ready to go whenever you are."

"Good, I'll just go make sure I have everything I need."

Krillin went upstairs while 18 wrote a note to Master Roshi and Oolong since those two said they would be back the following day. She did not mention where her and Krillin were going because they did not want anybody knowing, at least not right now.

Krillin came back downstairs with two capsules in his hand—one with his things in it and the other was a car. "I'm ready."

"Me, too. I wrote a note to the old man and the pig saying we'll be back in a couple days."

"Okay, let's go!"

* * *

Even though the town 18 and Krillin were going to was pretty far from where they lived, it did not take them a really long time to get there with their super speed. After only a couple hours, they stood in mid-air above the town.

"So, this is where I'm from? This town looks more mid-sized—that guy on TV made it sound like it was this tiny place. Glad it's not too small, that would be boring."

"From the look of it, this town looks like a good place to live."

"Yeah."

"Well, we're on the outskirts right now. I think this would be a good place to land and take the car the rest of the way."

"Sure, Krillin." 18 could not help but stare at the town she used to live in. None of it looked familiar to her.

As they landed, they made sure nobody was looking because they did not want to freak anybody out if they were seen flying. Krillin threw the capsule on the ground and a mid-sized car appeared. The couple got in and drove off.

As they entered the town, 18 was trying to take in the sights of the place to see if there was even an ounce of familiarity, while Krillin was looking for a motel.

Nothing at all looked familiar to 18. She tried to remember even a little bit of something, but failed miserably. 'Dr. Gero sure as hell did a good job of making sure I had no memories left.'

It was a nice town. There were little stores along the main streets, and people walking on the sidewalks either alone, with friends or children, or walking their dogs.

Krillin found a motel not too long after entering the town. It was not big and fancy, but it was decent and clean. He drove into the parking lot and parked the par. "Does this look okay to you, 18?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I don't care where we stay as long as it's not a dump."

"Okay, I'll just go in and get us checked in."

Krillin got out of the car and went into the motel office while 18 stayed and waited in the car. Krillin came back within a few minutes. They grabbed their things and made their way to they motel room.

They went in quickly because they did not want anybody seeing 18. Sure she had her wig and sunglasses, but she only wanted to get those things out of she were going out in public. The room wasn't huge, but it was big enough for the two of them. It was a nice looking room and looked like it had been recently cleaned because of the smell of air freshener. There was one bed, a TV, a dresser, a table and a place to hang coats. The bathroom was small, but it would do.

"Well, 18, it's early afternoon. Wanna get some early dinner?"

"Sure, just let me get my little disguise out."

18 did not want to wear that stupid wig, but she knew she had to if she did not want anybody to recognize her.

"I feel like such an idiot with this thing on." 18 was wearing wig which was brown hair with subtle blonde highlights.

"Ah, don't worry. You look beautiful no matter what." Krillin kissed 18 on the cheek and she blushed a little.

"Let's go, Krillin…all I had to eat today was a couple pieces of fruit while I was waiting for you this morning."

* * *

Dinner was uneventful. 18 and Krillin went to a pizza place near the motel. Her disguise was actually successful. Nobody gave her any looks saying 'she looks familiar' or 'I know her from somewhere.' Nothing…and that is how she wanted it. The two ended up eating two entire large pizzas since they had not eaten much all day.

After dinner, they went to a convenience store to get some snacks to have at the motel. When they got back, Krillin put the car back in the capsule and they headed back to their room.

They went in and 18 took off her wig. She put it down on the table and turned on the TV and found a movie that was on. They watched so they can pass the time since it was not really late enough to go to bed—it had not even gotten dark out yet.

The movie finally ended about two hours later and it had gotten dark outside. It got dark later since it was spring time. It was not early, but still earlier than the normal time 18 and Krillin went to bed. They got changed into their night clothes and put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the outside of the motel room door and locked it.

Krillin had already laid down. 18 went to the dresser and picked up the phone book.

"What are you doing, 18?"

"Looking up my parents' address." It was easy to find since there was only one family with the last name she was looking for, and the name of the parents matched the names on the TV show she was watching only a couple days ago.

After writing down the address, 18 put the phone book back where it was and put the piece of paper in her purse. She made sure all the lights were off, with the exception of the lamp on Krillin's side of the bed. She crawled into bed and put her head down on Krillin's chest. 18 was nervous about the next day, and she had every right to be.

Krillin kissed his wife goodnight and she did the same. She kissed him a few more times, and did not show any sign of stopping. "Krillin…"

"Yes, 18?" Krillin said as he looked into 18's blue eyes.

"Make love to me."

* * *

INSERT LEMON HERE

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry everyone…I don't write lemons. I know, I know…You're probably all disappointed in me! But, I rated this fic T for Teen, not M for Mature. Besides, lemons are not allowed on this site and I don't wanna risk some tattle-tale reporting me and getting my story (and possibly my account) deleted. I hope you don't hate me! Well, I hope you did like this chapter, even though not much happened in it. But, I promise things **WILL HAPPEN NEXT CHAPTER! **I am actually pretty excited to write it! And, I hope you are all excited to read it! I promise…next chapter will be really good! (I've been waiting to get to it since I started writing this fic a week ago). Anyway please **REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Last Day on Earth

**DISCLAMER:** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!

**A/N: **This next chapter was the one I was waiting to write since I first started this fic. Hope you like it!

"talking"

'thinking'

_Italics are dream sequences_

**Unsolved Mysteries**

Chapter 6: Last Day on Earth

After their love making, 18 and Krillin fell asleep. 18 was cradled in Krillin's arms, the two of them sleeping peacefully.

* * *

"_Akito, get up! We're going to be late!" Megumi yelled as she kicked her brother awake. _

"_Cut it out, sis! I'll get up in a second!"_

"_We have to leave in twenty minutes or we'll be late for class. I'm ready to go/" It was Friday morning and Megumi and her brother needed to get to school. It was senior year, and next week was finals week and then graduation on Friday night. _

_Megumi left Akito's room and sat on the couch and waited. She had her purse and her school bag with her so she would be ready as soon as her brother was. She was dressed in a white spaghetti strap tank top and a denim skirt that went above the knee, and some black flip flops._

_Akito rolled out of bed and picked up the clothes off the floor that he had worn the previous day, and then went and brushed his teeth. He then grabbed his things and headed downstairs to meet his sister._

"_Sick! You're wearing that? Didn't you wear that same outfit yesterday?" Megumi always got grossed out when her brother was too lazy to put on some clean clothes._

"_Be glad I at least brushed my teeth." Akito replied._

_Akito and Megumi left their house and got into Akito's car. Their parents had already gone to work. _

_Megumi hated riding in Akito's 'hunk of junk,' which is what she dubbed her brother's car._

"_Dammit, Akito, this car smells! I just love the smell of exhaust!" Megumi said sarcastically. She pulled hour her perfume and started spraying it in the back seat as Akito pulled out of the driveway and headed off to school._

"_What the hell? Quit doing that…I don't want my car smelling like roses!"_

"_It's better than exhaust! It smells like someone farted really bad in here."_

"_Well you wouldn't have to ride with me if you didn't run into that telephone pole last week."_

"_Shut up about that. I'm getting my car back from the shop tomorrow." Yes it was true. Megumi was in a little car accident, but she was unharmed. She accidentally turned her steering wheel the wrong way and ran into a telephone pole. Akito keeps bring up the subject just to annoy her._

"_I don't understand, Akito…why is it that when dad let us get a car of our choosing, you chose this hunk of junk car when you could have gotten something a lot nicer? Dad was sort of taken aback when you chose this one. I chose a BMW Convertible—"_

"_And you wrecked it last week!" Akito interrupted._

"_Shut the hell up and answer my question!"_

"_I told you a million times, sis! I chose this car because I wanted ot restore it and give it a new paint job."_

_On their sixteenth birthdays two years ago, Megumi and Akito's father took them each to get a car of their choosing. Megumi fell in love with the silver BMW convertible, while Akito wanted to go to a car lot that sold old cars because he wanted to restore it and customize it so it would be 'his own.'_

………………………………………………

"_Alright class, next week will be finals week. Many of you are looking pretty good as far as your grades are concerned, but you better study hard…this test will cover everything we have done this semester."_

_Megumi groaned while her brother just sat in his seat. Chemistry was not her best subject, and she wanted an A in the class. She currently had a B, but her goal was to get straight A's on her last high school report card. 'I guess I'll be studying all weekend.'_

"_Hey, Megumi!" yelled one of her friends from the row behind her._

"_Hey!"_

"_Wanna come study at my house this weekend? I need to ace this final."_

"_So do I." Megumi said as she put her things back in her school bag. After school all the seniors were talking about how excited they were about next Friday night being graduation. After the graduation ceremony, there was going to be an all night party, and then a senior trip the week after. Everyone was excited. Even though there was much excitement, people were making arrangements with friends and forming last minute study groups to study for upcoming finals._

"_Come on, sis! I don't have all day!"_

"_Ugghh! I'm coming!" _

"_What's with your brother?" Her friend asked._

"_He's just being impatient. I'm tired of relying on him to take me places. I'm supposed to get my car back tomorrow. He almost made me late for class this morning."_

"_Oh, that sucks. Well, I'll see you at my place at about noon tomorrow?"_

"_Sure."_

"_Alright, see you then! Bye, Megumi!"_

"_Bye."_

_School was out and Akito was ready to go home. Akito was waiting for his sister when she finally got in the car. "Took you long enough, sis."_

"_I think it's fair enough since you kept me waiting this morning and almost made me late for class."_

"_Hmph."_

_As they were driving home, Akito's car started acting weird. They were a few miles from home…too far to walk._

"_What the hell?"_

"_So, the hunk of junk breaks down again!" Megumi could not help but laugh._

_Akito pulled over on the side of the road and put his caution lights on. He could not figure out what could have gone wrong, until he looked at the gas meter. It indicated that the car was completely out of gas._

"_No! I swear I filled this up two days ago! It was a full tank."_

"_It probably sprung a leak."_

"_Quit it with the wise cracks, sis! Try calling someone, my battery on my phone is dead."_

"_Uh…I left it at home. I was charging it over night but I forgot to bring it with me."_

"_Damn." Akito mumbled._

_As they got out of the car, some help arrived, or so they thought. An older man pulled over behind Akito's car. He was well dressed, and had a decent looking car. In other words, he looked approachable._

"_I see you two are having a bit of car trouble."_

"_Hmph…you can say that again about my brother's crap car."_

_Akito spoke up. "It ran out of gas. I don't know what happened, I just filled it up two days ago. My sister forgot her cell phone and the battery in mine is dead."_

"_Interesting." The old man looked to be at a loss for words. 'Perfect, it is all going according to plan.'_

"_My place is about ten miles away from here. I can take you there and I have some gas and we could bring it back here."_

"_Awesome! Thanks old man."_

_Megumi and Akito got into the backseat of the old man's car. Megumi was having second thoughts. 'I have a bad feeling about this. He looks like a nice man, but anyone can dress nice and act polite.'_

"_I'm Dr. Gero." The man introduced himself as he drove off. Megumi and Akito politely introduced themselves and ended up making small talk with the man. "I have my own lab here in this mountain area. I pretty much spend most of my time there."_

_Megumi started speaking. "Hey, since you're a scientist, maybe you can help me out here…"_

"_Go on." Dr. Gero replied._

"_Well, final exams are next week at school and I currently have a B in chemistry and the only way I can bring it to an A is if I ace my final. Do you think when we get to your place I can get out my notes and ask you a few questions?"_

"_No problem." Dr. Gero said in a polite tone. 'You'll never make it to school on Monday.'_

"_Thanks so much. You have no idea how much this means to me!"_

_

* * *

_

**HOW DR. GERO FOUND AKITO AND MEGUMI**

Dr. Gero had been watching these twin siblings for over a week now. He wanted to create two fighting machines that would destroy a fighter named Goku. He had watched other teenagers, but decided these two were perfect. On Friday morning after Megumi and Akito got to school, he put the first part of his plan into action. When he was sure nobody was looking, he got out of his car and had a gas can with him and snuck over to Akito's car. He took most of the gas from the car, but left only enough to let Akito drive a couple blocks. When school was out, he came back and kept a close eye on the teens. When they finally drove off and Akito's car started acting up, he knew that was his cue to continue his plan. "Perfect." He said to himself. The only way to lure these teens into his lab and be discreet was to put on a 'good guy' act and make it look like he was helping two kids with their car trouble.

(Sorry about this little interruption, but I did not know where else to tell how Dr. Gero got to Megumi (18) and Akito (17).)

* * *

_**BACK TO 18's DREAM**_

_About ten minutes later, they finally approached the lab. It was in a mountain. As Dr. Gero pressed the password on the keypad, the door opened and the three stepped inside. The two teenagers were looking around in awe at the place._

_Their thoughts were interrupted as Dr. Gero spoke. "You," he looked at Akito. "go ahead and come with me and I'll get you a can of gas." _

"_Sure. And, thanks again."_

"_Not a problem." Megumi just stayed and waited. Little did she know, it would be the last time she ever saw her brother before things would happen._

_It had been a half hour and Akito had not come back yet. "Where the hell are they? It can't take this long to get a can of gas, unless they started talking about cars or something." Megumi sighed. "Come on, Akito. This place is starting to freak me out."_

_Megumi started looking around the place. Her heart was beating fast and she knew something had to be wrong. Reluctantly, she walked out the room where she was waiting and into a hallway. She heard a man talking. She realized it was Dr. Gero's voice, but she could not hear Akito. 'What's going on? I wanna go home.'_

_She slowly opened the door about a half-inch, and saw her brother lying on the floor unconscious. She gasped, but realized she was too loud and the Doctor turned around and saw the small opening in the doorway. He walked over and Megumi tried running away, but the old mad was somehow faster than her._

"_What have you done to him? You asshole! You better not have killed him!" Needless to say, Megumi was not only scared for her brother's life, but for her own as well. As cliché as it was, she thought she saw her life flash before her eyes. She had a feeling she was not going to leave this lab any time soon. 'Mom, Dad, I love you.' She said in her mind. She knew this was it and that she would never see them again._

_Megumi tried running away thinking she might have a small chance of getting away, but Dr. Gero grabbed her tightly by the arm and dragged her into the room where her brother was lying unconscious. "A-are you gonna…kill me?" Megumi asked with a shaky voice._

"_Far from it actually." Dr. Gero replied. "When I am through with you and your brother, you will both have eternal life."_

_When he finished his sentence, Megumi felt a slight prick on her right arm and before she knew it, everything went black._

* * *

18 jolted awake and sat up on the bed. She looked around at her surroundings and saw that she was in a motel room with her husband right next to her still asleep. She looked over at the clock and sat that it was shortly before six o' clock a.m. The sheet had fallen from her chest, exposing her breasts and so she had pulled the sheet back up.

She was shaking. 'What just happened?' She was thinking about her nightmare. "No." she said out loud. She could not help it…she immediately started bawling her eyes out, knowing she had just relived her last day as Megumi the average teenager. She laid her head back on Krillin's chest and sobbed uncontrollably. Krillin woke up as he heard crying and felt tears drop on his shoulder.

"18?"

"Krillin…" 18 wrapped her arms around his neck and held on to him tight. "I had this nightmare. I think…I think I just relived my last day as a human being. It was so real and—"

"It's alright, 18." Krillin just held his wife and let her cry as much as she needed to. "If you're not ready to see your family just yet, we can go back home and do this later."

"No, I need to do it now. I can't put it off. I just want to sleep a little bit longer, and then I'll get ready to go."

Krillin had never seen his wife upset like this. She always put on a tough girl act. The other day when she saw the missing person TV show she was upset, but this morning was worse. He thought it would be best if she waited to see her family, but she insisted on going today. "I'm here for you, 18. I just want you to know that." 18 fell asleep first, and Krillin went back to sleep a few minutes later.

* * *

**A/N: **Sad chapter, huh? I thought so. I hope you liked this one, I put a lot of thought into it—this is the one I have been waiting to write! Sorry about any OOCness on 18 towards the end. I do not exactly know how she would act in a situation like this, so I just did my best. Thanks for reading this! **PLEASE REVIEW! I really want to know what you thought about this particular chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7: Home At Last

**DISCLAMER:** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!

**A/N: **Holy shit…I'm so sorry for not updating in well over a month! Well, actually, I knew I was going to have to put this story on a hiatus for a few weeks because I was busy with school work and I have been really tired lately. I intended on getting at least to the dream sequence in the previous chapter and then putting the story on hold until school was over. My classes weren't actually difficult, but like I said, I have been really tired. I guess I should have told my loyal reviewers that the hiatus was intentional…sorry! Please forgive me!

Oh, and sorry for all the typos in my last chapter. I swear I read over it a few times before posting and thought it looked okay. It was pretty late at night when I posted it. The next day I read it again and found many typos…believe me, I was a little embarrassed!

"talking"

'thinking'

_Italics are dream sequences_

**Unsolved Mysteries**

Chapter 7: Home At Last

A few hours after waking up from her dream, 18 finally decided to get out of bed. Krillin was still asleep and she did not want to wake him. 'Guess I better get ready,' she thought.

She walked into the bathroom, jumped in the shower and was out within ten minutes. 18 wrapped herself in a towel and sighed. 'What is she going to think when she sees me? She'll probably think I'm some crazy person acting like her daughter…I'm never watching one of those missing persons shows again.' She left the bathroom and walked back into the main part of the motel room to find her husband awake.

"I'm done with the bathroom if you need it." That was all she said as she started drying herself off and combing her hair. Krillin got up and walked over to his wife who was combing her hair in front of the mirror. "Good morning to you, too." He kissed his wife and then went into the bathroom to shower.

18 was quiet. She had a lot going on inside her head. 'Why am I bothering to even try to remember anything? I've tried and failed every time. That dream is all I have." After combing the knots out of her hair and getting it dry for the most part, she got dressed in some denim capris, a plain white fitted shirt, and some white wedge-heel sandals. After putting on the same earrings that she normally wears, she was ready. Now all she had to do was wait for Krillin. "Hmph…and men say women take forever getting ready in the morning."

"I never said you took forever!" Krillin said with a small smile.

18 looked at him with a smile. "I didn't see you come out of the bathroom."

"You're ready?" Krillin asked.

"Yeah, I don't fit into the 'women take forever' stereotype. Besides, I got dressed faster this morning because I don't have Marron to worry about."

"Well, I guess that could make a difference. I guess I better get ready then…I see you want to go as soon as possible."

"Yes I do." 18 decided to turn on the TV to see if that would help her think of anything except what she will be doing very shortly. She surfed the channels, but found nothing entertaining. 'Nothing but cartoons.'

"I'm ready, 18. We can go whenever you want."

"I guess it's now or never."

Krillin could see that 18 was scared. Even though she wasn't showing it, he just knew. He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her in a gentle embrace. "Nervous?"

Hesitant, 18 answered "Very. I feel more scared than…than the day Cell found me."

"We could go home if you want –"

"No. I already told you I have to do this today. Let's just go now."

Krillin and 18 let go of each other. 18 grabbed her purse and Krillin got the car keys.

* * *

As they were driving around, 18's mind was racing. 'I don't want to be here…I want to be at home with my husband and my daughter. I can't do this…I have to. I hope I don't regret this.'

"Are we almost there, Krillin?"

"We should be. According to the map we ware only a few blocks away."

"I want to go to Chi-Chi's house and get Marron and go home…now!"

"That's not going to happen. You told me many times that you have to do this today! We're going to your mother's house."

18 sighed. 'I could easily kill him right here and now if I wanted…but I won't. If I turn back now I will only make this harder.'

Before she knew it, Krillin stopped the car. "I guess this is it, 18."

"So, this is my house." 18 looked at the address she wrote down just make sure it matched the one on the mailbox of the house. "Looks the same as it did when I saw it on TV." It looked like any home found in a typical residential area. Two-stories, painted light-blue, neatly mowed lawn, a couple trees, some flower gardens, potted plants on the door-step, and a white picket fence. "I guess I'm as ready as I will ever be. When I get out, you can go ahead and go back to the motel, don't wait for me. I'll just fly back…I don't care if anyone sees me flying."

"If that's what you want. Are you sure you don't want me to wait?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't know how long I will be."

18 and Krillin shared one last kiss before 18 opened the car door and let herself out. "Bye." She whispered.

"Good luck, 18. I love you."

"Love you, too, Krillin." Then she closed the door and started down the walk way of the house. She and Krillin waved to each other before he drove away.

18 took a deep breath as she stood in front of the gate of the picket fence. She tried to stay calm. 'I'd rather be battling an enemy right now.' Slowly, she started walking to the door step. Her body was starting to shake. 'I could just fly away. No!...Stop thinking like that!' Her walk to the door step seemed like a blur and the next thing she knew, she was directly in front of the door. Slowly, she brought her index finger to the door bell. She pulled it back and thought about leaving again, but in one swift movement, she pressed the button of the door bell.

"No turning back now." She mumbled to herself, after realizing what she had just done. 'Maybe nobody's home…'

Inside the house in a room on the second floor, a beautiful lady with long blonde hair and in her late forties was busy folding laundry when she heard the door bell. "Strange, I wasn't expecting anybody today." She stopped folding her laundry and proceeded down the stairs and to the front door.

Outside, 18 could hear footsteps walking toward the door. 'Someone's coming.'

The doorknob turned and the door started to open. The normally calm cyborg was now so nervous she thought she was going to pass out.

The door opened all the way and 18 saw the same lady she saw on TV. All she could do was stare.

The older woman let out a loud gasp as she saw what appeared to be her missing daughter standing on her doorstep. Her jaw dropped and she stood there frozen. 18 wanted to say something, but no words would come out…

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: **Cliffie! Damn writer's block! It took me a couple hours just to get his written because of the dreaded writer's block. I didn't realize I had it until I started typing this up. I know my grammar isn't the best this time, but I might go back and fix it. Hope you liked this one! **Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8: Momma?

**DISCLAMER:** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews! I haven't been feeling too well lately, but I feel better now. I think my problem was I wasn't eating enough, but don't worry, I'm not anorexic…I just haven't been hungry and so I haven't been eating. And, my internet wasn't working right! Ugh! I hate computer problems! Anyway, sorry for the evil cliffie! I'm sure you know by now with some of my previous stories that I'm sort of known for evil cliffhangers! Well, as long as you read my stories, get use to it! Heehee…

"talking"

'thinking'

_Italics are dream sequences_

**Unsolved Mysteries**

Chapter 8: Momma?

18 was standing there in front of the person who is supposedly her mother. She stood there frozen, as well as the lady in front of her. To 18, this was more nerve wracking than running from Cell.

Her mother was starting to get teary eyed. 'I need to say something to her.' 18 thought.

After taking a breath, she finally found the courage to speak. "Mom? It's me…it's Megumi." She said in a quiet and low voice.

The lady looked at her after the words were spoken. When it finally sunk in, she immediately threw her arms around her daughter in a tight embrace and started sobbing a little. This did not surprise 18 since she knew her mother may react this way.

The older lady let go and looked at her daughter. Finally, she spoke. "Megumi? It's really you…you came back!"

"Yes…"

"After all these years, I just knew it…I knew you had to be alive!" After both realized they were still on the door step, 18's mother finally let her daughter in. "Please, come in…we have a lot to talk about."

18 looked around inside the house. 'Beautiful home…too bad I don't remember anything.' In the hallways, she found pictures of herself and the rest of her family. There were baby pictures of both her and her brother hung on the walls along with other pictures of them, but none past age 18. 18 felt a lump in her throat as she was looking around, and then felt a tear slide down her cheek. 'That bastard Dr. Gero stole all this from me!'

"Megumi?"

18 turned around to look at her mother. "Yes?"

"Please, come have a seat on the couch…we have a lot to talk about."

18 followed her mom into the living room and as soon as she got in, she sat next to her mother on one of the couches. Her mother just stared at her. "You're so beautiful. You don't look any different than you did all those years ago…"

'Oh no,' 18 thought. 'I'll have to eventually tell her I'm a cyborg, which is the reason I haven't aged, but not now…I'll just try and change the subject.'

"Let's not talk about that now…mom. I'm just…glad to see you." For 18, it was as if she were meeting her mother for the first time ever. "Don't worry, I have been safe…most of the time." She mumbled that last part, hoping her mom would not hear it. "I'd hate to tell you this, but I don't know where Seven—Akito is." She realized she almost said 'Seventeen,' but caught herself.

"You don't know? How? Didn't you two disappear together?" Her mom was starting to cry again, but who could blame her? She found her daughter, but her son is still missing. And that wasn't all…

18 slightly changed the subject. "Where's dad? Is he at work? Call him and tell him I'm here—"

"Megumi, your father…"

18 looked at her mother knowing she was going to say something she did not want to hear. "What?"

"Your father…is no longer with us." The older woman said slowly. "Four years ago, on his way home from work, a drunk driver…"

"You don't have to say anymore, I think I know where you're going with this." 18 felt a couple more tears roll down her face. 'Now I'll never get to meet my father.'

"These past ten years have been hectic. There's no way a parent can get over the disappearance of their children, there just isn't. I wanted to do everything I could to find you and bring you back home. I wasn't going to give up, even if I had to turn this entire planet upside down. And then, with the death of your father, things just went completely down hill for me. My life never has and never will be the same again.

'I need to tell her…that I am not the same as before…'

After some uncomfortable silence, 18 spoke. "Mom, I need to tell you something. You're not going to like what you hear, but please just listen…"

"What is it? You have my attention."

18 took at deep breath. "I am not the same Megumi that you know. I'm very different than I was ten years ago."

Her mother looked at her in disbelief. "What are talking about?"

"I'm trying to say that, well, I don't know any easier way to put his, but…I don't remember anything about my life before Aktio and I disappeared."

The older women gasped. "Then how…how did you find me?"

"I was watching that missing person show on TV and found my picture come up on the screen. I couldn't believe what I saw, and after seeing that, I wanted to come see you. But, that's not all I have to say…there's a reason why I have no memories of anything."

"Then tell me! Tell me everything."

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"I don't care, just tell me!" Both women in the room were getting emotional.

"When Akito and I went missing, an old man took us and, well…he was a scientist, a very smart and talented one…and also a bad person."

"OMG, he used my kids as guinea pigs!" 18's mother said with her head buried in her hands.

"I guess you could say that. What he did, was…he completely altered us. What I'm trying to say is, I'm no longer a full human being…"

18 was looking into her mother's disbelieving eyes. "I am a cyborg, and so is Akito. That is why I haven't aged. I will always appear to be an eighteen-year-old and so will Akito. I am known as #18 and he is known as #17. If you don't believe a word I say, then I understand, but please just try to let this sink in. I know it's hard to take, but please just give me a chance."

"OMG!" was all her mother could say as she tried to take in the information her daughter was giving her. As she was trying to let it all sink in, she just sat there with her head in her hands and sobbed, and all 18 could do was sit there.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter was hard for me to write…I'm not good at writing sad stuff. Do you think she told her mother too soon about her being a cyborg? Oh well…please review!

Next time: More moments with 18 and her mom.


	9. Chapter 9: Things Will Never Be The Same

**DISCLAMER:** I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL Z OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!

**A/N: **Thank you all for the reviews!

"talking"

'thinking'

_Italics are dream sequences_

**Unsolved Mysteries**

Chapter 9: Things Will Never Be The Same…

"Tell me this isn't true!" 18's mother said through her tears. "There is no such way a scientist can turn two human beings into robots…there just isn't!"

"I'm sorry, but I am telling you the truth. I still have more to tell you, though."

"I don't know if I can take anymore of this, Megumi." The older woman was overwhelmed enough hearing that her son and daughter were cyborgs, and now there is more?

"Akito and I, well, we don't remember anything about ourselves before we were taken. I only found you when I saw myself on that missing person show. I have tried really hard to remember even a small memory of my life, but…I just couldn't. I didn't even remember my own name, my birthday, nothing. Dr. Gero stole my life from me." Now it was 18's turn to start getting teary eyed. "Who knows what kind of life I had coming my way if none of this would have happened…"

Her mother looked at her in the eyes. "That following September, you were going to go to college. You had gotten accepted to the first school you chose. You wanted to be a fashion designer."

"Wow, I really had good plans for myself." 18 said quietly. "Did I have a boyfriend?"

"Yes."

'Oh great, I hope he has moved on by now.' 18 thought to herself.

"The two of you started dating when you were fifteen. He talked to your father and I about asking you to marry him, and we both approved…he was very nice and treated you well. He had a ring for you and he wanted to propose on the night of graduation. He was completely devastated when he learned of your disappearance."

"Mom, I need to tell you what happened the day I disappeared…we'll get back to my life in a moment."

"But, I thought you said you don't remember anything before you were taken…"

"I don't, but I had this dream last night and it was all so clear. In the dream, I think I relived my last day as the Megumi you know."

"Please, tell me. This is what I've been wanting to know for so long."

18 started speaking. "That morning started out normal enough. You and dad had already gone to work and Akito had to take me to school since I wrecked my car. The entire day went by like any other day would, until we were coming home from school. Akito was driving, and his gas tank suddenly went empty. An old man who looked normal offered some help and said he had a gas can at his place. I was uneasy about going with him, but Akito insisted."

"That is so unlike him to go with someone he doesn't know."

"That's why I said I was uneasy about it. I didn't want to be left on the street by the car alone, so I had not choice but to go with him. We started making small talk with the man and he was actually pretty nice. When we finally got to his place, I went inside with them and waited by the entrance while he took Akito to get a gas can. After awhile, I thought he had been gone too long. I came to the conclusion that they probably started a conversation about cars or something, but I still went to look for him anyway. I looked through a doorway that was slightly open and found my brother on the floor and he wasn't moving. The man saw me and went after me and I never made it out of the place."

Her mother was silent. "Please, I know this is hard to take, but it is what happened."

"You're right, it is hard. But, at least I have a little bit of closure now."

"Please mom, do me a favor and don't go to any reporters about this. I don't want the publicity…I like my private life."

"I won't, but I'm sure whether we like it or not, someone will find out about you coming here and it will be splashed all over the news. Your disappearance was a pretty big story here."

"Well, we will just have to try our best to keep as many cameras away as possible." The last thing 18 wanted was cameras everywhere just when she was getting to know her mother.

"Megumi, there is something else I would like to discuss."

"Yes?"

"Where have you been all these years? What was this man's purpose of turning you into a robot?"

18 took a deep breath. "Dr. Gero wanted to kill a man who he held a grudge against for many years. The only way I think he felt he could do that is if he had two strong killing machines. The one he wanted dead was extremely powerful and strong, and so he turned my brother and I into power fighting machines. He made us killers. My new purpose of life was to kill."

"Then what happened? How did you become the nice person you are now?"

"Do you remember a creature named Cell? From about 7 years ago?"

"Oh, yes. Mr. Satan destroyed him and saved the world—"

"No, he didn't. That young boy you saw fighting Cell on TV did. Mr. Satan is a fraud…he took credit for someone else's work. But, enough about him."

"Sorry…about Cell?"

"Cell was another one of Dr. Gero's creations. He was way stronger than myself and 17, I mean Akito. I could not even fathom his strength. His purpose was to absorb me and 17 so he can become the being you saw on TV. Obviously he got us. During the 'Cell Games' I was released from him. The next thing I remember I was with all the other fighters that helped kill Cell and I was told Cell was gone. One of the fighters, his name was Krillin, kept me safe up until the battle with Cell was over. I had nowhere to go and he offered me a place to stay, and I coldly turned him down. I know, I was rude, but I didn't know what to do…everything was just weird for me at the time. I ran off and didn't come back for awhile."

"Are you sure you don't know where your brother is?"

"Yes. I have not seen him since Cell was around."

'I am not going to mention Shenlong…She has heard enough disturbing information for one day. And it's true…I don't know where 17 is.'

"Awhile later, I came back to Krillin and he again offered to let me stay with him. I did not turn it down that time."

"Do you still live with him?"

"Yes." 18 said with a small smile. "He is my husband. We got married a few years ago." 18 showed her mother the ring on her finger. "And, we have a three-year-old daughter…her name is Marron."

Her mother was speechless. 'She's married? I missed my only daughter's wedding. And now I have a grandchild.'

As the older woman was sitting on the couch thinking, 18 starting pulling a few pictures out of her purse. "Here," 18 handed the pictures to her mother. "these are some pictures of Krillin and Marron."

Her mother was once again getting teary eyed as she was looking at the photos of her daughter's family. She had to face it…Megumi had a new life.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, mom…"

"No, I'm just a little overwhelmed with everything right now. You're little girl is so adorable. She looks like you. You all look so happy. But, if you're a cyborg, then how—"

18 knew what the question was going to be. "I did not think I could get pregnant. But I found out it was possible when I found out I was having a child. Evidently, Dr. Gero left my reproductive system intact and it is obviously functioning properly. I did not have any problems carrying Marron or giving birth to her."

"I want to meet your husband and my grandchild. When can I do that?"

"Krillin is at a motel and Marron is with a friend. I will bring her over sometime soon. I promise."

There was a long and uncomfortable silence, and 18 was not liking it. Her mother saw this and spoke up.

"Megumi, get up and come with me." 18 complied as she got up off the couch and followed her mother.

Her mother led her up the stairs and stopped at the second door in the hallway. "This is your bedroom." Then she opened the door. "I kept it just how you left it, well, I did come in once and awhile to do some dusting, but other than that it is the same as it was when you were here."

18 was silent as she looked around her bedroom. It was very clean and organized and the bed neatly made and a couple stuffed animals leaning against the pillows. The walls were painted lavender with a darker shade of purple for the carpet. The windows had white curtains. On her walls, she had pictures of her friends and other nice decorations. On one side of the room there was a vanity with some of her little trinkets and jewelry spread across it. There was also a dresser that had even more trinkets on top of it, but they were organized and not messy. Next to her bed stood a nightstand with her alarm clock and a framed picture of herself and her friends. Next to it was a picture of her and her boyfriend at the prom.

18 saw her mother rummage through the closet. She pulled out a dress that was wrapped in clear plastic to keep the dust off of it. "Here," Her mother said as she handed 18 the dress. "this was the prom dress that you are wearing in the picture you were just looking at." The dress was very simple. It was light blue and strapless, but it looked gorgeous on Megumi nonetheless. 18 looked at the dress and then the picture and sighed.

"Mom?"

"Yes honey?"

"Can I just…have a few minutes in here alone? I just want to do some thinking…by myself."

"Of course." Her mother walked up to her and put her arms around her in a tight embrace and kissed her on the forehead.

"You know, mother…after I watched that TV show, I started wondering what life would be like if something ever happened to Marron. I don't know what I would do. You don't have to worry about Dr. Gero…17 killed him."

After her mother kissed her daughter on the forehead once again, she left the room.

18 just sat there on the bed with many thoughts running through her mind. 'I don't remember this bedroom or those people in these pictures.'

18 realized she was still holding onto her prom dress and so she sat it down gently on the bed.

"Dr. Gero…you bastard!" 18 then grabbed a teddy bear on her bed and clutched it tight in her arms and let her tears flow freely.

* * *

**A/N: **Yay, all done with chapter 9! How was it? Any OOCness? Hope you like it…and you know what to do next! Please review! 


End file.
